Motel Hogwarts
by hagridsemigigante
Summary: ¿Què es lo que pasa en tan singular lugar? descubranlo
1. Default Chapter

MOTEL HOGWARTS.

CAPITULO 1. EL MOTEL.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autoría de J.K. Rowling

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia contiene giros de lenguaje y situaciones que pueden herirla sensibilidad de algunas personas,por lo tanto la responsabilidad es de quien la lee (no apta para menores de 16 años).

Madam Rosmerta leyó por ultima vez el anuncio que había puesto en el diario "El Profeta".

-Estupendo –le dijo al profesor Flitwick-.

¿Para qué te anuncias de nuevo si ya tienes el éxito que querías?

¡No seas tontito Filius, lo hago para que a nadie se le olvide en dónde esta mi negocio.

-Si tu lo dices –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

La verdad era que en parte el profesor Flitwick tenía razón: el motel era sumamente exitoso, tanto que ya no necesitaba publicidad todos en el mundo de la magia habían oído hablar de él.

La idea de construir un motel a las afueras de la villa de Hogsmeade había surgido después de la derrota de Voldemort. Muchos magos y brujas al ver que el pueblo era ya más seguro habían abarrotado la taberna "Las tres escobas" de la cual ella era la propietaria .

Siendo tal el éxito que decidió no sólo ampliar el lugar si no hacerlo más grande y con más servicios.

Aquella tarde en particular el motel estaba casi a su máxima capacidad sólo había algunos cuartos en la zona que ellos llamaban "exclusiva".

-Señora Malfoy ¿otra vez por aquí?.

-Así es Rosmerta, la verdad es que este lugar me ha cautivado.

-Me halaga escuchar eso señora Malfoy aunque debería ser más discreta.

¿A qué se refiere Rosmerta?

-De sus actividades por supuesto.

-No entiendo de que me habla Rosmerta

-A mi no me engaña señora Malfoy

¿Me esta usted acusando Rosmerta?

-Tómelo como guste, pero el ministerio comienza a sospechar

-No tengo nada que esconder

-Quizá no, pero aún así no me gustaría que me cerraran este negocio

-Descuide por mi parte no entiendo porque debería tener problemas, yo soy una clienta mas.

-Esta bien, pero recuerde que cualquier cosa que no me parezca se marcha de aquí.

-Si usted lo dice...

Narcisa Malfoy se retiró de ahí con aire indignado hacia dentro de el motel.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el cuartel general de aurores en el ministerio de magia...

¡Harry, a ti te andaba buscando

-Hola Tonks

-Hola querido

Sin mediar palabras Harry arrastró a Tonks hacia un lugar solo y le dio un apasionado beso mientras que una de sus manos llegaba a la zona glutea.

¡Qué haces loco? –le dijo apartándose de él-.

-Bueno es que hoy me toca ir al "Motel Hogwarts", y estaba pensando en ti

¿Ah si, y porqué estabas pensando en mí?

-Pues no se... tal vez puedas darme una lección como la de el otro día

-Lo siento querido pero hoy tengo misión

¡Rayos¿porqué carajo me tienen qué mandar a mí precisamente?

-Relájate Harry no es tan malo como parece

-Pero es que a mi me gusta la acción ya lo sabes

-Son ordenes del jefazo

-No entiendo porque le dan demasiada importancia a eso tal vez sólo sean rumores.

-Si, pero ya sabes como son los magos de sangre pura tienen doble moral.

-Y para colmo parece que se va a caer el cielo en lluvia

¡Oye ese no es pretexto! Puedes ir utilizando la red flu.

-En ese lugar esta clausurada temporalmente, y ni loco voy a aparecerme ahí, ni a volar en escoba con este frío.

-Como quieras el caso es que tienes que ir.

-Iré en mi automóvil.

-Pero esta muy lejos llegarás mañana

-No necesariamente, le he puesto un hechizo parecido al de el autobús noctámbulo, a buena velocidad haré como 40 minutos.

¡Vaya esa si que es velocidad!.

Mientras tanto en el motel, una pareja de cuarentones pelirrojos llegaban a la recepción del mismo. En sus rostros se reflejaba una mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción.

-Hola madam Rosmerta es un gusto verle después de tanto tiempo

-Oh, el gusto es mío Arthur, Molly.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos Rosmerta?

-Creo que desde el torneo de los tres magos Molly.

-Oh si creo que si.

¿Y a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Es que queremos revivir los viejos tiempos usted sabe. –el rubor la cubrió de pies a cabeza al decir esto-.

-Entiendo Molly. Has llegado al lugar indicado.

La pareja de cuarentones entró mirándose como tortolitas...

Rato después, una pareja de jóvenes ella con el cabello castaño alborotado y el pelirrojo llegaban al lugar.

-Ho-hola madam Rosmerta.

-Hola señorita Granger, hola señor Weasley.

Ron Weasley miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados.

-Relájese señor Weasley, en este lugar encontrara toda la discreción del mundo

-Gra-gracias madam Rosmerta.

-Por nada chicos anden vayan y diviertanse que esta vida sólo se vive una vez

ambos chicos se ruborizaron y entraron sin dejar de mirarse.


	2. La tormenta y un encuentro inesperado

MOTEL HOGWARTS

CAPITULO 2. LA TORMENTA Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO.

Muy cerca del Motel una pareja de adolescentes discutìa…

¡No pienso entrar ahì de ninguna manera Colin!

¡Vamos Ginny¿no que deseabas conocer tanto este lugar?

-Si, pero si he de entrar ahí tendrìa que ser en grupo y no solamente contigo.

¿No confìas en mi?

-Si confìo en ti, pero la gente puede creer cosas si me ven entrando ahì contigo.

¿Te importa demasiado lo que la gente diga?.

-En realidad no. Sin embargo pueden ir con el chisme con mi madre y no quiero tener discusiones con ella.

-Nadie tienen por que enterarse –dijo Colin tercamente-.

-Prefiero no tentar a mi suerte.

¿Es tu ùltima palabra entonces?

-Si. Ya te lo dije.

-Entonces me voy. Si tu no quieres entrar yo si. Ya habrà quien quiera entrar conmigo.

¡Un momento¿no pensaràs dejarme aquí o si?

-No tengo tiempo de llevarte hasta tu casa, yo voy a pasar la noche en ese lugar

¡Colin sabes que yo todavía no puedo aparecerme, mi cumpleaños es hasta agosto!

-Pues entonces puedes irte en el autobús noctàmbulo.

-Asì que definitivamente no piensas llevarme a mi casa.

-No, la verdad es que pienso que puedes ir tu sola.

¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA COLIN!

¡Y TU UNA ESTUPIDA MOJIGATA, ASI QUE YA DEJA DE GRITARME.

¡MALDI…!

Pero Ginny ya no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Colin desapareciò con un sonoro ¡Crack!.

¡ME LLEVA LA…! –dijo Ginny pateano el suelo-.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse negro de verdad y el viento arreciaba a cada momento.

En ese momento Ginny sòlo llevaba puesto un vestido largo algo escotado y nada màs por lo que pronto el frìo que se sentìa la hizo temblar.

Ginny comenzò a caminar hacia la villa esperando de alguna manera encontrar la forma de regresar a su casa. Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando un auto saliò de la nada y frenò ruidosamente detenièndose justo a unos pocos centímetros de Ginny.

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACE, PORQUE NO SE FIJA POR DONDE VA? –gritò Ginny-.

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE USTED VAYA SIN FIJARSE POR EN MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA COMO SI FUERA UNA ESTU…¿GINNY?

¿Harry¿eres tu?

¿Ginny què haces aquì?

-Es lo mismo que pregunto yo¿què haces aquì a estas horas y sola?

-Paseaba con un imbecil, pero se largò y me dejo sola en este lugar

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

¡Harry sabes que mi casa queda muy lejos de aquì¿no pensaras llevarme en tu coche o si?

¡Me subestimas jovencita, este auto tiene un hechizo muy parecido al que tiene el autobús noctàmbulo

De pronto comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia obligando a ambos a refugiarse en el coche de èl.

¡Perfecto, justo lo que faltaba.-dijo Ginny irritada-.

-Creo que el ùnico lugar donde podemos ir para guarecernos de la lluvia es el Motel Ginny.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a ese lugar

-Tendremos que hacerlo mientras dure la lluvia

¿No hay otra opciòn?

¡Ginny mira como esta la tormenta!

-Esta bien. Pero en cuanto termine de llover salimos de ahì ¿ok?

-Ok.

Harry arrancò su automóvil y se puso en marcha hacia el motel…


	3. ¿Pasar la noche contigo?

MOTEL HOGWARTS

CAPITULO 3. ¿PASAR LA NOCHE CONTIGO?.

La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento dificultando cada vez más la visión.

Después de un rato llegaron al estacionamiento del motel...

¡Odio las noches como esta!.

-Y yo odio que me pasen estas cosas. Si no fuera por ese imbecil...

Ambos llegaron corriendo a la recepción del motel y aun así iban empapados.

-Buenas noches madam Rosmerta.

-Buenas noches señor Potter¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Trabajo.

¿Trabajo?.

-Así es, trabajo.

-Mmmm... viene usted muy bien acompañado como para venir sólo de trabajo. Buenas noches señorita Weasley.

Ginny frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a madam Rosmerta.

¡No vengo con el, me lo encontré en la carretera!

¡Oh! No se enfade señorita Weasley, yo no estoy para juzgar a nadie.

Si usted dice que no viene con él le creo. –Sin embargo lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry, provocando que Ginny se pusiera aun más furiosa-.

¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO MADAM, PERO SI SIGUE TENIENDO ESA ACTITUD LE JURO QUE ESTE LUGAR QUEDARA REDUCIDO A CENIZAS! –dijo sacando su varita y apuntándolo hacia la recepcionista-.

-Tranquila Ginny¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a la cafetería por un té? –se apresuró a decir Harry tratando de terminar con la discusión-.

-Esta bien vamos. –Dijo ella rechinando los dientes-.

¡Vaya que carácter-dijo madam Rosmerta cuando ambos chicos se fueron a la cafetería-.

Rato después, una chica con cara de chiflada, cabello rubio muy desgreñado,y pintada exageradamente,(pero de un muy buen cuerpo),

Acompañada de un chico de facciones afiladas y cabello rubio platinado, entraban a la recepción del motel.

-Buenas noches madam Rosmerta.

-Buenas noches señorita Lovegood. ¿De negocios otra vez?.

Luna Lovegood rió nerviosamente mientras Draco Malfoy fulminaba a madam Rosmerta con la mirada.

Cuando ya se iban, Rosmerta se acerco a la chica y le dijo al oído:

-Esta vez procure controlar sus impulsos señorita, los vecinos de los cuartos aledaños al suyo se quejan de los berridos que pega. Recuerde:

una queja más de ese tipo y se marcha. ¿Entendido?.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho con la mirada dirigida al piso.

En la cafetería, Ginny conversaba con Harry ya más tranquila.

¡Vaya lío en el que me he metido por salir con un cretino como Colin!

-No entiendo porque se porta de esa manera a mí siempre me pareció un buen chico.

-A mí también me lo pareció pero ya tiene días portándose de manera muy extraña.

¿Porqué?

-Ha estado... ¿cómo decirlo?...muy efusivo. –Al decir esto se puso muy roja-.

¿Efusivo, no te entiendo.

-Quiero decir que me acaricia de una manera... que me pone muy nerviosa.

-Ah ya entiendo. –Dijo Harry sintiendo un pequeño golpe en el estomago. (¿Pequeño¡carajo si fue una patada!)-.

Ginny pareció notarlo porque se apresuró a decir:

-Si pero yo siempre le digo que pare.

Harry sólo se limito a mirarla con una extraña expresión que lejos de tranquilizarla la hizo enfadar.

¿Acaso no me crees?

-Yo no he dicho nada. –Se limitó a decir Harry exasperándola aun más-.

¡¿Cómo chingados tengo que hacerle para que la gente me crea?

¡Hey tranquilízate, ya te he dicho que te creo no tienes porque alterarte.

-Es que me purga que nadie me crea.

-Perdóname no quise alterarte.

-No... perdóname tu es que esta situación me pone muy tensa.

-Pues creo que se va a poner más tensa señorita. –Dijo madam Rosmerta cuando pasaba casualmete por ahí-.

¿Porqué?

-La lluvia ha provocado deslaves en la carretera. Presiento que van a tener que pasar la noche aquí ya que no hay ningún otro medio para salir mas que ese.

¡No puede ser!

¡Si que lo es!

-No te preocupes Ginny, pagaré un cuarto para que pases la noche, mientras yo la paso en otro ¿de acuerdo?

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible joven Potter.- dijo Rosmerta-.

¿A qué se refiere Rosmerta?

-Sólo queda un cuarto disponible.

Esto pareció sacar de balance a Harry.

¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –dijo aterrada Ginny-.

-No lo se... esto no lo tenía contemplado

-Les recomiendo que se decidan ahora de lo contrario ya no va a haber la posibilidad de que ocupen un cuarto

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que pasar la noche aquí

¿En la cafetería?

-No en el cuarto creo que es nuestra única opción

-Espera¿insinúas que tu y yo solos en una habitación?

-No tienes que temer no te haré nada

-No lo se Harry creo que es mucho riesgo

¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso, pero si mi madre se entera de que pase la noche en un motel y contigo se me va a armar.

-Pues mira la tormenta, si tienes otra alternativa dímela.

-No, no tengo...

-Rosmerta , vamos a tomar el cuarto...


End file.
